bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Unaired Pilot
Unaired Pilot refers to a 60 minute pilot episode of Sherlock which was made but not broadcasted. The pilot, which essentially follows the same plot as "A Study in Pink" was originally intended to be the first episode of the show. The BBC however decided that they wanted Sherlock to have 90 minute episodes and asked the team to remake it. The pilot episode has been released as an extra on the series DVDs. Synopsis London, 2009: A series of mysterious suicides have struck the English capital. Nothing links the victims, bar the manner of death. The Police investigation, led by DI Greg Lestrade, is baffled. Meanwhile, Dr. John Watson, recently invalided home from the war in Afghanistan, finds his existence now without direction. The solution for both parties lies with a single man: Sherlock Holmes. Differences There are many differences between the pilot and "A Study in Pink" such as: * The pilot is 60 minutes, "A Study in Pink" is 90 minutes. * Mycroft doesn't appear in the pilot. * The front of 221b appears as 'Mrs Hudson's Snax 'n' Sarnies' rather than 'Speedy's Cafe' * "A Study in Pink" is a much darker production. * In the pilot, John meets Sherlock in a computer lab. In "A Study in Pink" they meet in a chemistry lab. * A few shots of Sherlock whipping the corpse with a riding crop are about the only scenes the two episodes share. * "A Study in Pink" shows flashbacks of each victim not seen in the pilot. * The news conference is only seen in "A Study in Pink" * The "Rache" device is not used in the original pilot * In the Pilot, Sherlock's rooms are more modern and slightly more organised. In "A Study in Pink" his rooms appear very dated and disorganised. * In "A Study in Pink", Lestrade uses the ruse of a drugs search to motivate Sherlock to assist him. * In the pilot, the final standoff takes place in Sherlock's rooms while in "A Study in Pink" it takes place in a large university hall. * "A Study in Pink" has a long chase scene of Sherlock and Watson intercepting the suspect cab by navigating side streets and roof tops. * The pilot has Sherlock being outwitted by the killer who drugs him without him noticing. In "A Study in Pink" it's the killer who comes to collect Sherlock from his rooms in full view of the police. * "A Study in Pink" shows John retrieving his sidearm from his rooms. * The pilot has Angelo helping Sherlock in a ruse to fool the killer. * "A Study in Pink" uses a visualisation effect where we see the graphics on screen of text messages rather than seeing the screens themselves as in the pilot. * Sergeant Donovan is played by a different actress, and is a uniformed police constable rather than a plain-dressed detective sergeant. * The phone of the murdered lady in pink was different in the pilot. * Moriarty is not mentioned as the killer's accomplice in the pilot. * John's phone was different, in the pilot he has an iPhone. In "A Study in Pink" he has a much cheaper phone. * Anderson has a beard in the pilot. * John and his friend, Mike Stamford, met in different places. In the pilot they met in the city and had lunch in a restaurant but in "A Study in Pink" they met in the park, and sat on a park bench. * Some of Molly's scenes were not included in the pilot. * They did not show the poison in the beginning of the pilot. * The war scenes of John were not shown in the pilot. * The director of the pilot and "A Study in Pink" were different. * The intro video is different. Cast *Sherlock Holmes - Benedict Cumberbatch *Dr. John Watson - Martin Freeman *Inspector Lestrade - Rupert Graves *Mrs. Hudson - Una Stubbs *Dr. Anderson - Jonathan Aris *Molly Hooper - Loo Brealey *Sally Donovan - Zawe Ashton *Angelo - Joseph Long *Mike Stamford - David Nellist *Ella - Tanya Moodie *Cabbie - James Harper *The Taxi Driver - Phil Davis External Links * Unaired Pilot on Sherlockology, a fansite. * Comparison of episodes on stevenmoffat.net, a fansite. de:A Study in Pink (Pilot-Version) Category:Episodes: Sherlock (2010)